Taigress in Fifty Sentences
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: What do you get when you add one snow leopard plus one tiger plus a random word generator plus 50 sentences? The answer is this sentence fic. Tai Lung/Tigress.


Taigress in 50 Sentences

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, to explain this ficlet. I'm having some writer's block on Matriarch and Year of the Tiger, so I decided to start a CHALLENGE! Whoo hoo! My first one ever! You see, I used to romp around in the Shakespeare/Romeo & Juliet category here on Fanficton (there's some really great fics there if you're into Shakespeare, especially in the Romance genre; duh, it's Romeo & Juliet). And there are a lot of "sentence" fics over there. It's basically a fic where you get a list of words (usually 50 or 100) and you write a single sentence for each word that goes along with your pairing of choice. So here's my sentence fic for Taigress! Enjoy!

* * *

1. Concentration

Tai Lung is proud of the fact that he can take one glance around a room and be able to watch and know everything that goes on—then Tigress stalks in and she's the only thing he can focus on.

2. Empty

There's an empty space in her heart from her lonely childhood and disappointment, but for some reason it's not as gaping when he's around.

3. Reject

He wishes he could tell her of his feelings, but his fear of rejection is too strong, and he's already convinced she would snub him.

4. Spikes

Tigress burst out laughing, not being able to help herself, and Tai Lung figures that if a patch of fur is lost to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion to make her smile and laugh, then it's worth it.

5. Rest

When morning comes in through his window, Tai Lung is a little stunned to see Tigress curled up against him, but decides he likes the extra warmth and falls back asleep.

6. Terrible

"You're the worst person on this earth and I hate you!" Tigress screams; Tai Lung responds by grabbing her by the hips and smashing their lips together.

7. Contrast

_They're like yin and yang,_ Shifu thought as he watched his two feline students sparring, _complete opposites, but in need of each other to complete themselves._

8. Philosophy

It's Tigress' personal code to keep her feelings close to her chest, and she has to bite her lip to stop the fatal words from slipping out: "I love you, Tai."

9. Anger

It rips at his heart and tears through his soul, but everything seems to dissipate when he sees her hiding in the corner, shaking and scared at what he'll do next.

10. Cry

Looking over his torn and tired body, Tigress feels tears come to her eyes as she watches the doctor look over the post-second rampage Tai Lung.

11. Home

After 20 years in prison, it's hard to accept that the Jade Palace is his home again, but he sees Tigress out of the corner of his eye, checking him out, and thinks maybe he could get used to it.

12. Impressed

Even though Tigress is supposed to be focused on her own training, she watches Tai Lung tear through the obstacle course, his muscles rippling and drenched in sweat, and can't help but enjoy the free show.

13. Forward

As Tai Lung gently wrapped Tigress' burn in a bandage, he smiled at her; she sniffled and smiled a little, and he hoped that maybe the two had taken a step forward towards actually liking each other.

14. Breaking

Tai Lung sighed and fell back onto his bed, hearing the door to Tigress' room slam shut; though she had broken away from him before anything could happen, she was beginning to soften, and soon she would be his.

15. Stolen

Tigress clutched a paw to her chest and realized that though Tai Lung had not succeeded in obtaining the Dragon Scroll, he had stolen something else: her heart.

16. Fur

Tigress could hardly breathe as Tai Lung ran his fingers through the fur on her cheek before leaning in to capture her lips with his own.

17. Hope

It was a long shot, but Tai Lung had hope that maybe having Tigress in his life would allow him to rectify the mistakes he had made; after all, if she could forgive him, anyone could.

18. Passionate

The two felines had been locked in a very fervent embrace, until Monkey and Mantis decided to jump in and start cheering them on.

19. Notice

Ever since they had become romantically involved with one another, Tai Lung and Tigress started noticing little things about each other that they had never realized before, like how Tigress would always bite her thumb when she was nervous, or how Tai Lung's tail twitched erratically whenever he was content.

20. Leaving

Tigress firmly latched her arms around her boyfriend with tears streaming down her cheeks, no matter how much he reassured her that he would come back from his mission with Po unscathed.

21. Drug

Every time that they kissed, Tigress felt something release inside of her, something very addictive that made her want to be near Tai Lung more and more each day.

22. Spontaneous

"This is so sweet," Tigress gasped, accepting the red roses that Tai Lung held out to her.

23. Right

"What did I tell you?" Tai Lung asked as Tigress inspected the scar where her appendix used to be, "You're just fine, and you did beautifully."

24. Beside

No matter what would happen or what dangers they faced, Tigress realized, Tai Lung would always be faithfully at her side.

25. Sure

"Are you sure about this?" Tai Lung asked as he ran his eyes over her bare frame; she nodded and brought his lips down for a kiss, readying herself for the long, heated night ahead of her.

26. Baking

In an attempt to do something nice, Tai Lung had tried his hand at making Dragon's Beard Candy for Tigress; let's just say that the kitchen needed several serious repairs afterwards.

27. Village

Though they got stares of all kinds, from jealous to supportive, the felines always enjoyed a short stroll through the village and a very long impromptu make-out session in the warm heat of the Valley.

28. Slumber

Having fallen asleep in his arms out under the Sacred Peach Tree, Tai Lung carried Tigress back to the dormitories and laid her on her bed, gently tucking her in and kissing her forehead before quietly stepping out of the room.

29. Greatest

Tai Lung got down on one knee and said, "Tigress, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. Will you consent to be my bride?"

30. Animal

He was taken by surprise when Tigress grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against a wall, bringing her lips down for a fierce kiss, but Tai always enjoyed the short moments when feral lust took over her body and mind.

31. Surprise

Viper's eyes had nearly popped out of her head when her feline friend had shown her the jade band that Tai Lung had given to her as an engagement present.

32. Respect

Tigress rolled her eyes when Tai Lung cat-called her from across the courtyard, and yelled, "Have some respect, you sexist jerk!"

33. Revenge

Tai was not pleased that Tigress had decided to trick him by having the males of the Furious Five hide in the kitchen, armed with banana cream pies, and then lure him in with her swinging hips and sultry voice; no matter, he would get his revenge that night, after everyone was asleep, though Tigress wouldn't be getting much sleep at all.

34. Comfort

Tai Lung gently stroked Tigress' cheek as she cried, looking at the remnants of what had been Bao Gu Orphanage, which had gone up in flames only a few short hours ago.

35. Infection

Tigress paced outside his door, counting the seconds until she could go in and see Tai, even though Viper had told her earlier that he was much too sick to see anyone.

36. Smell

Tai Lung inhaled deeply, taking in his love's gentle, comforting scent and causing Tigress to burst in a fit of uncharacteristic giggles.

37. Move

Tigress growled, in her perfect fighting stance, waiting for her sparring partner to make the first move, but Tai Lung just smirked and performed a move that she definitely didn't see coming: he strolled past her and pinched her butt as he went by.

38. Reserved

"Promise me that you'll never leave me," Tigress pleaded, and Tai Lung just wrapped his arms around her, "You're the only one I could ever love."

39. Gentle

Tigress was amazed at how caring and gently Tai Lung could be as he helped a little girl who had scraped her knee in kung fu class.

40. Sun

The warm sun shone down on the couple of the day as Master Shifu announced, smiling proudly at both his prized students, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

41. Pleasant

Tigress decided in no time at all that there was nothing better in this world than a cooling glass of lemonade and a very strong, muscular snow cat gently kneading and massaging her back.

42. Champion

She glowed in the heat of her victory as the crowd watching the tournament cheered for her, though both Tigress and Tai Lung knew that he had thrown the match; it was just one of the little things he sometimes did for his wife.

43. Sweet

Having discovered the old sketches Shifu had commissioned of Tai Lung when he was only a toddler, she cooed, "Tai, you were so cute when you were little!"

44. Reach

His paw moving over the mattress next to him, soon it made contact with a body, and he pulled Tigress into his arms, kissing down her neck, and elicited a satisfied moan out of the tiger.

45. Plan

This had not been what he expected, no, not at all, but Tigress stood before him, paws over her stomach, having just announced that she was going to have a baby.

46. Exploration

As he lay in his mother's arms, the small snow leopard cub's eyes seemed to wander all around the room, taking in everything and exploring this new world he was in.

47. Walk

Both Tigress and Tai Lung encouraged their little one-year-old son to take his first steps, but instead the cub landed on his bottom, cooing and giggling.

48. Taunt

"This is how I know you're the father," Tigress commented to Tai Lung as they watched their son tear through his presents on his tenth birthday.

49. Chemistry

_Like father like son_, Tai Lung smirked as he watched his son talking to a girl and sharing noodles with her in the old noodle shop.

50. Live

An elderly tigress watched her husband's breathing slow before stopping, his spotted fur completely still in the dark of night, but she was not afraid or sad, for she knew that they had lived together happily for many, many years, and that they would meet again in the next life.

A/N: Okay, so there are my fifty sentences! Feel free to do this for whatever pairing is your favorite, or use Taigress, I don't care, it's just my favorite pairing. I hope you liked this, and I hope that it got rid of my writers block! Don't forget to review! Holla!


End file.
